conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Youtube (The Net)
Youtube is one of the largest entertainment domains on The Net. History Reality YouTube was founded by Chad Hurley, Steve Chen and Jawed Karim. After finding no video site where they can easily upload videos, they created their own video site. The domain for Youtube was set up in 2005, and in a few months after development, it became one of the fastest growing domains on The Net. In 2006, Google offered to buy YouTube and improve it, and the developers accepted, and are part of the Community team. On The Net Youtube became an equivilant to Reality's Hollywood, with millions of videos stored in their archives. After Google took power, technology in Youtube vastly improved because the developers knew the domain was suffering vandalism, and the domain became more polished. The domain was the site of many past conflicts, including the current Great Flame War. Corps frequently try to take control of the domain and wipe out all videos and films that were against "copyright", and the cult of Scientology tried to remove videos that were against them, resulting in conflicts between the Corps, the Renegs, the Noobs and the Pirates, and many other subcultures. Several parts of Youtube have become battlegrounds, and smoke and flames can often be seen rising from the domain every few days, as a result of occasional raids and skirmishes. 2010 Domain-wide Makeover On April 1, 2010, Youtube's appearance and systems were given a facelift. The rating systems to videos, formerly a five-star format, were changed to a simple Good or Bad. Most colors in the domain were converted to chrome white, including signs and most buildings. The public relations center of Youtube was quickly flooded by angry netizens and avatars, many of them outraged and annoyed by the sudden change, which was considered to most of them unnecessary and inconvenient. Many found navigation around the domain much more difficult, and as a result of the increased dominance of the color White, 50,000 people controlling avatars on Youtube went snowblind. Several protests have occured, and the administration on Youtube are bracing for a full-blown riot. Features Youtube is a popular domain for filmmakers and avatars. The domain gains profit from the videos people make, which help expand the domain. Videos are shown everywhere in this city of The Net, from small interactive video screens to large billboards on buildings, and cinemas. Youtube contains at least 400 cinemas and video viewing buildings, the largest ones in the main central city area. Free handhelds screens can be purchased by the developer's stores in the YouTube domain which can be used to watch many films and videos in an old fashion manner. Youtube Central The center part of Youtube contains most of the domain's government and research buildings. 5 of the largest cinemas are there. The largest one, Youtube Theater, is the largest cinema in Youtube, containing 50 screens and 30 stages. The most prosperous film stores also reside here. The absolute center of Youtube is the Youtube square, its center marked with a spike 10 meters tall. See Also *The Net *Wikipedia (The Net) *Google (The Net) Category:The Net Category:Locations